Big Time Thank You
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after "Big Time Single." Kendall is finally getting over his break-up with Jo after she leaves for New Zealand, and he realizes that there is one thing he needs to do. After all his friends tried to do for him, he knows they deserve a Big Time Thank You with smoothies!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! My name is LBIGreyhound13, and I've been on this site for a while now. I was and still am a huge fan of Nickelodeon's _Big Time Rush_ (both the band and the show), and this is my first fanfic for the show. I honestly feel a little bad posting it now and not back when the show was still on and the band was still together, but better late than never, right? I actually wrote this a few years ago but never got around to posting it until now! This takes place right after "Big Time Single." It's just a cute little friendship oneshot for our four favorite boys.

ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to _Big Time Rush_.

* * *

Big Time Thank You

The four boys, Gustavo, and Kelly all said their goodbyes to Griffin and Obdul as they left the studio after hearing Big Time Rush's summer single that was going to "rule the world." Once the six of them were left alone with Katie lying down face first on the couch still mourning over the loss of her leather-jacket. The guys could not help but chuckle as she let out another long drawn-out moan.

"Well…we're done here for today, so you dogs are free to go," said Gustavo.

"Thanks, Gustavo," Kendall said as he walked over to the couch and slung his little sister over his shoulder to carry her back to the Palm Woods.

The boys then said their goodbyes to Gustavo and Kelly and left the studio. They all walked back to the Palm Woods hotel. As they walked back to their Hollywood home, they were all in complete silence listening to the busy life in the city life of Los Angeles while thinking back on the long day that they had. While Katie was helping Gustavo get over his writer's block, James, Carlos, and Logan were busy helping Kendall get over his break-up with Jo. That was when realization suddenly smacked the blonde across the face. He never actually had a chance to thank his three best friends for their help over the past couple of days.

James, Carlos, and Logan did everything they could to help their friend move on after his break-up with Jo. They played floor hockey in the hotel lobby, played volleyball in the pool, skateboarded in the park outside the hotel, and even put on a puppet show…just to get Kendall back up on his feet again. Although, needless to say that it didn't work…until Kendall snapped at them claiming that they didn't understand what he was going through. Guilt suddenly replaced the realization inside of him as he thought back on what they all went through today. His three best friends tried their best to help him, and how did he repay them? He just snapped at them and never even bothered to thank them for what they tried to do.

Kendall knew what he had to do. " _Good thing the day is still young,_ " he thought to himself.

Soon enough, they made it back to their crib in apartment 2J at the Palm Woods. When they did, Kendall gently placed Katie on the couch as she continued to be in a daze.

"Katie…" her big brother said getting her to look up at him as he sat next to her on the couch with the other three boys watching them. "You doing okay?"

Katie sighed. "I guess…" she said trying her best to get over the sudden loss of her leather-jacket.

Kendall smiled as he wrapped his arm around his baby sister and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry," he said. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to buy another leather jacket."

Katie then gave a half smile and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Kendall," she said.

"No problem," Kendal said as he hugged her back. When they finally released each other, he stood up to join his three best friends. "Now, Mom should be back soon, so you don't mind hanging here for a while until then, do you?"

"Nah, I got my video games to pass the time, but…where are you guys going?" Katie asked confused as to why Kendall made it seem like he was going somewhere.

" _We_ , baby sister, are going out for a boys' night out," Kendall replied putting his arm around James.

"We are?" James, Logan, and Carlos asked their leader in unison.

"Yes, grab your hockey sticks, guys," said Kendall. "We're going to the rink and then after that, we're going to get smoothies!"

"WHOO!" James, Carlos, and Logan cheered in unison.

The four boys all ran into their bedroom and gathered their hockey equipment. As they said their goodbyes to Katie, they all ran down to the front door of the Palm Woods, where they hopped on a bus that took them to one of the very few ice-skating rinks in Los Angeles. Luckily, there was no one using the boys' favorite hockey rinks, so Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had the ice all to themselves.

It was a pretty close game for the four hockey players from Minnesota. Kendall and Logan teamed up against James and Carlos. For the past two hours, the boys chased the little puck up and down the rink taking whatever chance they had to score a goal for their respective team. Although the game finally ended with Kendall scoring the winning goal for him and Logan. Kendall and Logan cheered for their victory while James and Carlos sighed with exasperation over their loss, but nonetheless, the losing team skated over their friends to congratulate their two best friends.

"Aw, well, good game, guys," James said as he patted Kendall on the back.

"Yeah, you guys played good," Carlos added.

"Thanks, guys," Logan said as he and Kendall smiled at James and Carlos.

"You played a good game, too," said Kendall. "And to celebrate a great game for Big Time Rush, I propose that we go and get us some pink smoothies back at the Palm Woods…my treat!"

"Really?" Logan asked him.

"You want to go and get pink smoothies?" James added.

"Even though they'll probably remind you of Jo?" Carlos asked innocently.

"CARLOS!" James and Logan shouted at Carlos in unison as James smacked him in the chest.

"Guys!" Kendall interjected with a smile still attached to his face clearly confusing his friends. "It's fine. I want to go and get pink smoothies...just as long as I have you guys…" He put his arms around Carlos and Logan as Carlos put his arm around James to include him in their little embrace "…my friends."

James, Carlos, and Logan looked at each other and shrugged. "OK," they said in unison.

After the boys returned to the Palm Woods, James, Carlos, and Logan watched their leader buy the smoothies from their spot in the Palm Woods lobby. They couldn't help but notice the smile that has been splashed across his face the whole time. In fact, that smile never left his face after they sang their big time summer single for Griffin.

"OK, I know we helped him get over his heartbreak," said Logan, "but…don't you think he's being a little _too_ happy?"

"It does seem weird that he wanted to play hockey with us and buy us smoothies all of a sudden," Carlos said.

"Well, why wouldn't he want to buy us smoothies?" James interjected. "We are…amazing."

Carlos and Logan rolled their eyes at their best friend. That was when they saw Kendall walking back over toward them. He was carrying four pink smoothies over them smiling the whole time. He sat down with them next to Carlos before giving the smoothies out. Once all four boys had a smoothie in each of their hands, Kendall raised his up in the air ready to say something.

"I would like to make a toast," said Kendall, "to you guys…my best friends. That whole time I was trying to get over my heartbreak, none of you gave up on me. You kept trying everything you could to cheer me up, and I just want to thank you…for being the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

James, Carlos, and Logan all smiled when Kendall finished his speech.

"We're always going to be here for you, Kendall," said Logan.

"No matter what, buddy," said James.

"You can count on us," said Carlos.

"I know," said Kendall. "I know…" He then raised his glass even higher. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" James, Carlos, and Logan repeated in unison. With that, the four boys sat and drank their smoothies together as the inseparable group that they were…just the four of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked that! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks, guys!


End file.
